Lipoproteins are globular, micelle-like particles that consist of a non-polar core of acylglycerols and cholesteryl esters surrounded by an amphiphilic coating of protein, phospholipid and cholesterol. Lipoproteins have been classified into five broad categories on the basis of their functional and physical properties: chylomicrons, very low density lipoproteins (VLDL), intermediate density lipoproteins (IDL), low density lipoproteins (LDL), and high density lipoproteins (HDL). Chylomicrons transport dietary lipids from intestine to tissues. VLDLs, IDLs and LDLs all transport triacylglycerols and cholesterol from the liver to tissues. HDLs transport endogenous cholesterol from tissues to the liver
Lipoprotein particles undergo continuous metabolic processing and have variable properties and compositions. Lipoprotein densities increase without increasing particle diameter because the density of their outer coatings is less than that of the inner core. The protein components of lipoproteins are known as apolipoproteins. At least nine apolipoproteins are distributed in significant amounts among the various human lipoproteins.
The lipoprotein(a) [Lp(a)] particle was identified nearly 50 years ago and is comprised of a highly unique LDL particle in which one apolipoprotein B (apoB) protein is linked via a disulfide bond to a single apolipoprotein(a) [apo(a)] protein. The apo(a) protein shares a high degree of homology with plasminogen particularly within the kringle IV type 2 repetitive domain. Levels of circulating Lp(a) are inversely proportional to the number of kringle IV type 2 variable repeats present in the molecule and, as both alleles are co-expressed within individuals, can display heterozygous plasma isoform profiles (Kraft et al., Eur J Hum Genet, 1996; 4(2): 74-87). It is thought that this kringle repeat domain in apo(a) may be responsible for its pro-thrombotic and anti-fibrinolytic properties, potentially enhancing atherosclerotic progression.
Apo(a) is transcriptionally regulated by IL-6 and in studies in rheumatoid arthritis patients treated with an IL-6 inhibitor (tocilizumab), plasma levels were reduced by 30% after 3 month treatment (Schultz et al., PLoS One 2010; 5:e14328).
Apo(a) has been shown to preferentially bind oxidized phospholipids and potentiate vascular inflammation (Bergmark et al., J Lipid Res 2008; 49:2230-2239; Tsimikas et al., Circulation. 2009; 119(13):1711-1719).
Further, studies suggest that the Lp(a) particle may also stimulate endothelial permeability, induce plasminogen activator inhibitor type-1 expression and activate macrophage interleukin-8 secretion (Koschinsky and Marcovina, Curr Opin Lipidol 2004; 15:167-174). Importantly, recent genetic association studies revealed that Lp(a) was an independent risk factor for myocardial infarction, stroke, peripheral vascular disease and abdominal aortic aneurysm (Rifai et al., Clin Chem 2004; 50:1364-71; Erqou et al., JAMA 2009; 302:412-23; Kamstrup et al., Circulation 2008; 117:176-84). Further, in the recent Precocious Coronary Artery Disease (PROCARDIS) study, Clarke et al. (Clarke et al., NEJM (2009)361; 2518-2528) described robust and independent associations between coronary heart disease and plasma Lp(a) concentrations. Additionally, Solfrizzi et al., suggested that increased serum Lp(a) may be linked to an increased risk for Alzheimer's Disease (AD) (Solfrizzi et al., J Neurol Neurosurg Psychiatry 2002, 72:732-736. Currently, in the clinic setting, examples of indirect apo(a) inhibitors for treating cardiovascular disease include aspirin, Niaspan, Mipomersen, Anacetrapib, Epirotirome and Lomitapide which reduce plasma Lp(a) levels by 18%, 39%, 32%, 36%, 43% and 17%, respectively. Additionally, Lp(a) apheresis has been used in the clinic to reduce apo(a) containing Lp(a) particles.
To date, therapeutic strategies to treat cardiovascular disease by directly targeting apo(a) levels have been limited. Ribozyme oligonucleotides (U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,022) and antisense oligonucleotides (WO 2005/000201; WO 2003/014397; U.S. Pat. No. 8,138,328; Merki et al., J Am Coll Cardiol 2011; 57:1611-1621) have been developed, but none of the compounds directly targeting apo(a) are currently used in the clinic.
Thus, there remains a clear unmet medical need for novel agents which can potently and selectively reduce apo(a) levels in patients at enhanced risk for cardiovascular events due to chronically elevated plasma Lp(a) levels.